Video Sandbox
A section where we can simply copy paste all the videos on YT and afterwards we can sort them by chronological order and find out what goes where. ~Rhymess This website is an excellent official source for correct dating. USE IT. All the photos are dated correctly, so you can match the clothes and moments to them. [Thanks Chloe121212!] Ciao! Thanks for coming here to paste your links. Automatic star status hot stuff. If you think you have a bunch that go together, please group them! When you've figured out the right place for any of these vids (be sure now), you can then delete them off this list. If the video is in Italian, or with Spanish subtitles or English subtitles, please label it so. Oh, and you rock socks for sleuthing these out. Thank you! Side note: If you are transfering things into the timeline PLEASE BE SURE YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TIME & DATE. Do not trust the days marked on youtube, especially the youtube user LiveTubeVideos .. as it appears all of the days in this account are incorrect. If you want to confirm a day with a video, it is best to cross reference it with an official GF video that has the "giorno" day written within the actual video and match both of their clothes... or just leave it here and someone will take care of it ;) ~ufos Tips ~ The copy/paste function is a bit weird here. Select the space you want to past in, making sure there is ample blank space before and after. RIGHT-CLICK and select paste. Paste your link in the box. Do NOT use control-v, or it pastes everything at the top. ~ To create a section heading, next to the bold, italics, underline, and strikethrough button, pull down and click "Section Heading" from the pull-down menu. Videos not in order hi :-) are all videos Sarah and Veronica - that I managed to download from youtube: http://dolchik.rutube.ru/movies GF10 Giorno 44 Part 21 Mauro solo contro tutti Sarah next to Mauro. But, what does this look from Vero mean? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PDCkhEcBU78&feature=related Paste away! Exhibit A Day 52 - And a little bump & grind? Here, the next day Bump 1 and Grind 2, and Hump 3 (pics). Kissing in the confessionale in front of Mauro http://www.olycom.it/news_zoomair.do?c=2379886&i=14 (a day earlier than A above, and could count as public kiss too, buttt its n front of mauro, Veronica also kisses mauro in this confessionale session). More kisses in front of Mauro - http://www.olycom.it/news_zoomair.do?c=2380022&i=13 The bullshit with the ring? Mauro never stood a chance. As for the vids - the GF dailies -Part 1 It would've been at 4:57 but it seems they censored it (maybe they shoed it somewhere else..) Seems like war paint is a thing. And Veronica being constantly molested by Mauro 6:07. Carmela seems to be bitching about her. Part 2 V talks to S at 2:04 So I wasn't able to find it.. yet. Exhibit B And THEN I found one, where I thought they were just you know practicing to sleep for later. But then at the end... From 5:10 on http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HJcSxKKEGks The once-over V gives Sarah at 5:19 hoo-a. So far, I think this is the earliest public kiss. Exhibit C Another real kiss to me (in public) -http://www.olycom.it/news_zoomair.do?c=2381045&i=10 17th Dec / DAY 53. It's 10 days later, that just floors me. It looks like they were sleeping together already (?): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E9EqoEabJgc Something about sleeping with Sarah here (Day 52/53) at 3:14 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aJ6MoJIkltM Translation please? EXHIBIT D,E,F,L^#*RYWH..Z (I'm sorry if this is repeat for some of you (-.-)) And just a couple days before, everyone was playing those kissing games.. which lasted like 3 days or so... (which btw, are hilarious: The dates on these vids aren't nec. correct. 1. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vJvxsNbxREY small laughs at 2:30 2. Signature fake kiss http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OvXEVQKTSZg They keep the camera on carmela but not veronica! Veronica happy to kiss maicola and thinks he kisses excellently. 3. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7WzqK24jb10 V looks like she liked the nose one. 4. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6U7B6ffbIjg who is vero jealous of though? (this might be recap for some - sorry if i'm repeating) it is generally thought coz she had at the time a thing with massimo it was him. i think one can assume it was. But in confessionale she did say she wasn't jealous *ahem* she was just annoyed the way he was putting his hands on her face. 6:43 they talk briefly at the end. sarah burps. 5. Yup that's a really nice hug at 1:12 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c8nasWzRolc So this is Sarah's 3rd day in the house. Maybe to make amends for the kisses before 6. First hanging out together, Sarah 3 days in the house http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OVed72CgJwo Dominique is the old Alessia. She might as well not be there. 7. A little treat at 4:20 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ber1G_y3HZs (with Dominique) 8. Sarah very good at this http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PHoXxqMxtyU 9. Seems like Diletta said something not nice in her videomessage (and probably the truth about Max) from 5:00 on she sits next to sarah - Part 1 continues her Part 2, Sarah a little bit & Tuillo try to reason. This is one week later. 10. V is initally Jealous of Massimo's attention on new arrivals, Sarah's 2nd day - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rfkMm6wudgw Some hubbub in the bedroom (Dec/EarlyJan vid)- http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l9bf1t2Og2M&feature=player_embedded Shower and kiss http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_MLr2SsQ8B4 Sarah and Veronica taking a shower. Veronica kisses Sarah before leaving the shower. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oFCfzlHEmQs Interview of Sarah. Before the show, I guess it is from the official website http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iyILPfY16E0 A video mashup of the drama caused within the last week of Sarah being there between Massimo, Gianluca, Vero and Sarah. i believe this happened on Day 90 '''just cause it says it in the video. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jzvmeBhUeh4 YT video is dated 21/1/10 - Sarah is having a shower and Vero comes in and washes her back for her. They are then talking while Sarah finishes her shower. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wQ0jFYFjlaY&feature=channel Veronica before Sarah arrived? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zeMKqskLzMo&feature=related Veronica: I said yes to Sarah about Milan. Veronica confesses to the other contestants that she accepted Sarah's proposal to move to Milan together. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3GR0aWs9W08 '''Possibly from Day 88 Sarah explains to Vero that she's been to the confessionale for a long time and that Gf told her that whoever stays at the house, have to continue the battle to block Mauro. They also told her that both of them are protected by GF and that they have to fight Mauro by striking at his weak points. Veronica was about to cry and Sarah encourages her and tells her that they have to be strong.summary translation by minipixel http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dBOB-aVRwBY Longer video Translation by Lola 3:31 qua dentro si mettono daccordo per le nomination, perchè voi non lo fate siete sceme! non siete sole mettetevi﻿ daccordo con Carmen, Cristina, Alessia. Da lunedì una di noi rimane e deve continuare la battaglia questa settimana dobbiamo minare il terreno e spianarlo per lasciar la via libera a chi rimane. Ha detto GIOCATE SPORCO PIù CHE POTETE perchè col cuore a casa, state pettinando le bambole........ Gf told them "in the house everyone arrange the nominations, you two don't it, you're stupid! you're not alone, arrange with camen, cristina, alessia." on monday the one of us who stays in has to continue this fight, this week we have to prepare the field for the one who stays in on monday. he said "Play Dirty the more you can" because with your heart at home you're combing (?) doll's hair.amò per dirmi ste cose quello che vogliono è che lo odiamo (riferendosi a MAURO) perchè vale la pena capito?! 6.24 amò per dirmi ste cose quello che vogliono è che lo odiamo (riferendosi a MAURO) perchè vale la pena capito?! honey if they told me these things it means they want us to hate him because they think it's worth it. at a point sarah tells vero: it wasn't supposed to go that way and vero almost cries. here's why sarah started playing dirty her last week. Possibly faulty translation, probably belonging to Day 62: Translation: Youtube user columbinaVE They are talking about their first lesbian experience. Veronica, the brunette, is pretending that SHE is a HE because she is speaking of her best friend. She is very clumsy, so she often forgets about it and says﻿ SHE instead of HE. Very funny indeed! She was 16 and her best girlfriend asked her for a kiss for her birthday, challenging her. She granted this kiss, and was suddenly overwhelmed by it. This happened many times, although Veronica had a boyfriend, every time the two met, they just could not prevent themselves from doing it. They kept on going like this for a while, then﻿ Veronica started to feel strange, because she did not want to be "like this", and blamed her friend for what she made her do! For a month or so, she did not even answer her phonecalls, now they are still friends. In the house Veronica has tried a relationship with Massimo (father figure), Marco (brother figure), Mauro (play boy), Daniele (quiet man) and now Sarah, at last....they are now shaking hands promising each other to stay together once they go out, but soon start worrying about people, family and friends. Sarah asks if she has felt for other women, and Veronica still remembers a beautiful shopgirl with whom nothing happened because of "practical problems" like no place to stay and nowhere to go. Then Sarah whispers﻿ in her ear that she creamed her knickers three times, thinking about the kiss she gave her on new year's eve...and Veronica scolds her for not telling at once. But Sarah says she was too shy to confess it! Now Sarah starts telling﻿ about her past: First time for her was in a bar, with her boyfriend. They were drunk and he wanted to rouse her jealousy by hooking a beautiful waitress. But she told him she would rather have Sarah instead. He challenged her, but before she could kiss her, he slapped Sarah's face, and went away. Sarah, still stunned and curious, went back there alone and ...and kissed the waitress in the bathroom. They lasted 3 or 4 months and then parted. The girl was too jealous and oppressing. Sarah told about it even to her mother, because she was scared, and her mother said it was fine! Veronica asks about Naples and the possible gossip. Sarah says that her family is﻿ well known and rich and Naples is a large city. They would not mind the matter. Veronica instead comes from the suburbs of Roma and it would be worse for her...Last ( but not least) thing Sarah says is that she fell in love with her boyfriend's best friend, but he never guessed it. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6Ab_Gvksqok 0:23 V: "You are my dream" 0:26 V : "You are my sweet dream"0:32 V: "...sweet erotic" (Sarah then slaps her in the leg as if to scold her :) ... then nom nom nom cuteness Playtime between Carmen, Veronica, Sarah, and Cristina Italian Video Translation by: SaturnaliaGirl (Vero and Sarah in bed looking as Carmen walking past) V: Look at this one, with her butt all out!!.....Ohhh....and your underwear?! S: Is she without underwear? (whispers to Vero) she's without... V: (to Carmen) Are you not wearing underwear? Carmen... S: She's capable of it.. V: Carmen, are you not wearing underwear? C: I'm putting them on (i think,...i never understand carmen) S: (turn to Vero) what a beautiful a$$ Carmen has, no? V: Uh huh C: dirty..you have a beautiful a$$ S: yeah, enormous!! the size of (don't understand what) V: I have a nice butt. S: well, that is a given! C: let me see it! V shows her bum to them and Sarah caresses it. S: yeah, like that... V: you like it, huh?! you liiiike it!! (singing) Chirstina arrives and climbs on top of the three. Chris: Vero, resist! All: (laughing and complaining) S: you're piercing her...(Vero's boobs apparently which are implants i suppose) Chris: let me feel them, let me feel them. Chris and then Carmen and Sarah feel up her boobs at the same time.. V: (bursts out in laughter) you're....(laughs) I like it (continues laughing) Chris: you like it? V: yeah, sorry but (don't understand that bit) and it's been two months and a half! S: Madonna... V kisses S on the belly Chris: eeehhhhh....giving her a kiss on the belly button? S: (sings and dances seductively to Vero) tun tun tun... Vero dances with her while carmen with her hand moves S's boobs and sings again 'tun tunn tun'... Chris: u liiike! Sarah paints Vero's toe nails Italian 'Totally making out in bed ''Italian '''Veronica waking up Italian '